Two Of Them
by Ittoki Otoya
Summary: AU. AkaMidoAka. He knew that there were two of them, but he had never expected it to be so literally. Midorima was not expecting to know that they were twins, much less the fate the Akashi he had met first had to live with the rest of his life. Or the fact that his life ended up changing because of them.


_**[[ A/N: Firstly, I would say that you shouldn't expect too much from this fic since I admit that it's not written as well as it should. Since this is an AU, the characters are kind of Out Of Character in a sense…**_

_**There might be grammar mistakes too. I'm kind of pressed for time so I didn't really check so I'm sorry if there turned out to be some weird mistakes.**_

_**And advance apology if you end up thinking you wasted your time reading this. I mean I don't feel that the ending is written in the right manner…. ]]**_

* * *

"Won't you head back with me? I'm planning to return to the Main house today." Akashi asked the instance Midorima showed up after he had contacted him to meet with him. Midorima regretted agreeing to the meeting the moment he heard that question. It might sound like a question but it was in fact a demand with only the answer yes.

But before he could give Akashi a proper reply, Takao had showed up and interrupted their conversation. "Shin-chan aren't you done yet? The others are tired of waiting." Midorima knew there was no way he could return with him even if he wanted to. Akashi's invitation to his home, especially his main house when he was currently receding in his Kyoto's branch house must mean that it was something important he wanted to say to him in private.

"I'm leaving with Akashi." That was all that Midorima said since that basically summed up what was happening and it would be a waste of time if he told Takao everything when there was no reason for him to tell him everything anyway. Besides, it would be troublesome to do so as well.

Akashi smirked, pleased with Midorima's choice of words. "Shall we go?" He asked before Midorima changed him mind and by the look of things, if they did not leave soon, Takao might drag Midorima with him or demand an explanation and Akashi did not want to waste his time unnecessarily on someone unimportant.

Midorima nodded his head and Akashi led him to where he knew his driver was waiting. The ride towards Akashi's house was awkwardly silent and Midorima could tell that Akashi was aware that he was currently mentally pondering the reason why he was called out. It might be normal for him to ask him to his home back when they were in Middle School but now they were both in different schools and Akashi was currently staying in Kyoto.

The servants that welcomed them were felt as grand as ever along with the aura that he always felt whenever he visited Akashi. The house felt even more extravagant than what he remembered too. "Are you planning to just stand there?" Akashi questioned amusedly as he watched Midorima observing the room with a strange expression.

Midorima pushed his glasses up as he tried to hide his embarrassment. "Your room right?" After waiting for Akashi's confirmation that that was where they were heading to, Midorima instantly turned towards the direction to Akashi's room as he walked briskly. He could hear Akashi chuckle behind him and that only strengthened his resolve to not turn back and walk quicker.

"Why exactly did you call me here?" Midorima asked once the maids had left then alone in the room with some tea and snacks. He had been waiting patiently for Akashi to speak but so far Akashi had not spoken a word yet. Judging from the smile on Akashi's face, it was obviously on purpose.

Akashi sipped his tea slowly to prolong the time as he watched Midorima's troubled expression. "What do you want from me?" Midorima rephrased his question and Akashi smirked as he placed his cup down. It was just like like he expecte, Midorima could tell that he had asked him out not because he had something to say to him but what he wanted Midorima to do.

"Won't you transfer over to Rakuzan?" Akashi asked calmly as if he was asking him a normal question. He watched amusedly as Midorima stared at him with wide surprised eyes. It was not a request, he was certain that Midorima knew that. But since it was him, Akashi knew he would not agree to it easily.

Even so, Akashi was certain that he would be able to make Midorima agree for sure. "Didn't you mention that you want to be my enemy?" Midorima questioned as he watched Akashi uncertainly. He knew that Akashi wanted him to do something but this was something that was totally unexpected.

Why would Akashi want him to transfer over to Rakuzan in the first place? Midorima could not see any reason behind that request. He was unable to read Akashi's expression as usual and there was no way he would just accept the request straightaway without any explanation.

"That was then, I changed my mind. I thought it would be nice to have you by my side again." Akashi answered without giving a hint as to what he was thinking in his tone or facial expression. It was pretty clear that Midorima was trying to read him and that was precisely why Akashi was not going to leave him with any hint as to what exactly changed his mind.

There was no way that Akashi would ever let him know that it was just plain jealousy that he wanted Midorima to transfer over just like how he had refused to shake Midorima's hand during the end of the match as well. It was a childish act that was not befitting someone of his status and he had regretted that he had allowed his emotions to affect his decision.

But the more he tried to bury the ugly feeling away, the more it was hard for him to act normally. Hence, he had made the decision to give in to his feelings this one time and besides, it was the truth that the team would be much stronger if Midorima was around and he would need him next year when the new sixth man he groomed has to graduate.

Midorima took a sip of the tea before he gave Akashi his reply. He needed the time to come up with a response that would lead him to the answers that he wants instead of more questions. Each time Akashi replied him, Midorima felt that he was getting further and further away from the real reason why Akashi wanted him to transfer over. "I wasn't under the impression that it matters whether or not I'm around."

"You wound me, Shintaro. Haven't we been together the entire time during Middle school?" His phrasing of words made it seemed like he was hurt but Midorima knew better than to believe that was true when there was a small smile on Akashi's face. It was almost like he was being tested by those words and Midorima considered whether or not he should ask the question he had wanted to ask during Middle School.

He might be wrong in his thinking and it might embarrass him if Akashi proved that he was wrong to think that there were two of him. But that was the only thing that Midorima felt would be the right thing to say in response to Akashi's words and it would clear the doubt that he had in his mind all these time. "That's not true."

"Oh? How is that not true?" Akashi questioned with an amused smile. This was why he enjoyed having Midorima's company, he would never be able to completely read what Midorima would do when it comes to the way Midorima thinks. If it was basketball or Shogi, he could accurately predict what Midorima would do but when it comes to conversations like these, something unexpected would always turn up.

Midorima swallowed the lump in his throat and shifted his eyes towards Akashi's piercing gaze that seemed to be trying to see through him. "The Akashi that I first met isn't you. We have only been together for two years and a few months when the first few months that I spent with was with that other Akashi. There's two Akashi Seijuro."

Akashi's smile broadened and he chuckled in response. "Is that so? There's two of me? Do tell when you first have such a thought. Is it when my eye colour changed from red to gold during the match against Atsushi? If that's your reason for thinking that there's two of me, you're going to disappoint me, Shintaro."

Midorima shook his head, his gaze fixed on Akashi's face. He was certain now that he was right when Akashi's words sounded like a test again. If it was not true, Akashi would not have picked those words to say to him but something else. "That's not when I first met you. I admit that it was during that time that I felt more certain that there was two of you but it was not because of your eye colour."

Midorima paused, wanting to see Akashi's expression before he continued. "It's the way you carry yourself. The first time that I ever met you was during the time that you suggested that it was time we do something about Haizaki isn't it? That time, the aura you gave off was completely different from the one I felt from you before and your expression was different as well. The expressions I see from you were much gentler and softer before. It was only during your match with Murasakibara that I was certain that there's two of you and it wasn't just my imagination that you're different. The one that spends the most time with you out of the team was me, so it's not a surprise that the rest of them except Kuroko couldn't really sense any difference."

Akashi smirked, startling Midorima when he leaned forward all of a sudden and placed his right hand on Midorima's left cheek. "Looks like I underestimated you. I knew you sensed something amiss when you starting to being guarded with me and acted differently with me but I didn't think you managed to see that far. Rejoice, Shintaro. You're right. There's two Akashi Seijuro like you suspected and you're even correct in stating the first time I showed up at school. I want you even more now."

He moved his body closer to Midorima and leaned in till their face were inches apart. Akashi smiled before he kissed Midorima lightly on the lips and stood up. "As a reward for getting the right answer, I will give you something that you want. Get up, I'll take you to a secret place that only a selected few know about."

"Something I want?" Midorima questioned confusedly, he was unable to comprehend how the place that Akashi wanted to show him had to do with something that he wanted when he had no idea what Akashi meant by something that he wanted. He did not think that there was anything in particular that he really wanted in the first place.

Akashi made no attempt to answer him as they made their way to a room in the corner. Midorima could only stare puzzledly when Akashi stopped all of a sudden and leaned down towards the ground. "Be careful not to trip." That was the only thing that Akashi told him before he disappeared into the darkness.

It was only when Midorima moved closer to the spot where Akashi was originally standing that he could see that it was a secret underground passage and Akashi had went down the stairs. Midorima supposed that he should not really be surprised by it when Akashi's house was one of those old tradition ones that would have some secret hiding spot in the layout of the house.

Much to his surprise though, the passage underground was not stuffy at all. He could feel the wind as he followed behind Akashi slowly. The more they walked, the more he had no idea what to expect. Midorima widened his eyes when they finally stopped. "W—What?!"

"I told you didn't I that I would give you something that you want. You wanted to see him didn't you? Right after the match with Atsushi, the way you act around me changed. I finally understood why, it's because I'm not the Akashi Seijuro you wanted to see isn't it?" Akashi stepped aside so that Midorima would have a clearer view of what was in front of them.

"Nii-san what— Midorima?! Nii-san, why did you bring him here?" The person at the other end could only manage to say out those few words as he glanced worriedly at Midorima and Akashi. It was big enough of a surprise to see his older brother visit him but he even brought Midorima with him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Midorima asked as he glanced at the Akashi that was beside him before shifting his eyes towards the _Akashi _that was in front of him. The place in front of him was very much like a posh version of a jail cell with lots of bookshelves, a rather comfortable-looking bed and other things that you would not see in a normal jail cell. But no matter how posh and expensive it looked, it did not change the fact that the Akashi in front of him was locked in there.

Akashi chuckled loudly as he moved towards the bars separating him from the other _Akashi_. "You should be happy. Ever since you returned to this room, you wanted to see Shintaro again didn't you? He managed to figure out that there's two of us when you technically don't even exist since you're nothing but my shadow. But Shintaro could tell exactly when you exist in Teiko when no one else was able to. He's the only person you didn't want to part with right? "

"Akashi. What's the meaning of this?" Midorima called out loudly as he repeated his question. The things that Akashi just said to the other _Akashi_ made him even more confused as to what the situation he was in was about. What did he mean that the other Akashi did not exist technically and why was he locked up?

A smirk appeared on Akashi's face as he turned away from the other Akashi and towards Midorima instead. "It's exactly what it looks like. He's my younger twin brother, the Akashi Seijuro that you first met during the start of the school term in your First Year. You see, our family have the belief that twins are bringers of misfortune but our father and mother insisted on giving birth to the both of us and the results of that decision was my mother's death after she gave birth to the both of us."

"Technically, one of us was supposed to die to prevent any more misfortune from happening but then our father made a suggestion to our grandfather that they should let the both of us live but at a condition. The fact that our mother gave birth to twins were kept a secret and it was known to everyone else that she died after she gave birth to her son 'Akashi Seijuro'. There was only one name registered in the Family Register so before that time came, the both of us were 'Akashi Seijuro'." Akashi paused again as he watched his younger twin's face twist in pain and Midorima who was trying hard to keep his composure.

It seemed like Midorima was already catching on as to what he was going to say next as his expression seemed to be filled with disgust before it changed to one that was the same as his younger twin's when Midorima shifted to look at him. "You already know where I'm going with this, already don't you Shintaro? Right before his ninth birthday, no one had ever seen what Akashi Seijuro looked like and the reason for that was because the one that was selected to be Akashi Seijuro was not decided upon until then. Two days before our ninth birthday we were given a test, the one that completed it first would be the original 'Akashi Seijuro' and live in the outside while the other one would be his shadow and spend the rest of his life in imprisonment. You see, the Akashi family is a well-known family and it wouldn't be good if the only heir happens to catch some incurable disease right? That's why my father suggested to keep the both of us, that way there would be a replacement if something had happened to the one who passed the test and they won't lose any face. The one who passed the test was obviously me and he—"

"Don't say it." The other_ Akashi _interrupted in a pained tone and turned away from the both of them. He did not want to show Midorima the expression he was certain was showing on his face and neither did he want to see any form of pity from him. That would hurt him more if he sees Midorima directing such a look at him.

The older Akashi glared angrily at his younger twin's back as he continued what he was trying to say earlier. "Know your place, you don't have any right to ask me to do anything when you lost to me in that test. The name 'Akashi Seijuro' no longer belongs to you, you're just a replacement who's going to spend the rest of his life here when there's no longer any use for you. The only reason you got to go out and attended school was because I wasn't feeling well and now that I'm cured, there's no chance of you ever leaving this place ever again. You're someone who don't even exist in the world, the one that's known to be a child of the Akashi family is just me and you're nothing but my shadow. You should be satisfied enough that you got to get out at all and the person that you valued the most knows about your existence even though you're not even supposed to 'exist'. There's nothing to prove that you exist, the name register only reflects my name and even when you go out, people think of you as me. You should already know that, that time when we switched places for a while, they didn't manage to find anything amiss and I was able to replace you completely like you didn't even exist. It's good enough that I'm letting you see Shintaro—"

"Akashi." Midorima hurriedly interrupted him before he could carry on. Akashi had already said more than enough that Midorima felt that he was already overboard with his words. He might not be able to see _Akashi_'s expression when his back was facing him but he had a hunch that those words were as sharp as a dagger that stabbed his back every time Akashi spoke.

Akashi shifted his attention towards Midorima and narrowed his eyes. "Don't call me that. He might not be 'Akashi Seijuro' but Akashi could refer to him too and I don't want to be called by the same name as him by you. Are you feeling the pain from how I'm hurting your precious _Akashi _by my words? Don't think I can't tell, the way you look at him is with a much gentler way than how you look at me. But that's too bad. He doesn't exist without me and he can't leave this place till he dies too. So no matter how much you prefer him to me, it's pointless. He's not someone that you'll ever have. But I'll you a chance, you're someone I'm rather fond of after all. If you agree to my proposal to transfer over to Rakuzan and become mine, I agree to let you see him five hours a month. You have ten minutes to decide, Shintaro."

Akashi walked away after telling him that he would come back later once the ten minutes was up. "I'm sorry." _Akashi _whispered once his older twin was out of earshot. He had finally turned to face Midorima again but his eyes were looking anywhere but at Midorima's face.

"Whatever for?" Midorima questioned just as softly. It was better for them to speak softly to avoid being overheard when he had no idea what direction their conversation would turn towards. He was still overwhelmed by the things that he had learnt and not everything was completely digested yet for him to know the full situation that he was currently in.

_Akashi_ chuckled softly, it sounded rather forced to Midorima but he chose not to say anything. "It's probably my fault that you caught Nii-san's attention. Back then, Nii-san wasn't feeling very well so father sent me to take his place in school. In order to let Nii-san return any time, we had pictures showed to him to let him know about everyone that he should know about in school. Nii-san quickly picked up that you're someone special to me when my fingers lingered on your photograph before I passed it to him. I didn't think it would turn into something this serious that Nii-san would end up so fixated on you. But I supposed it should be expected that he would be drawn to you too. There's something about you that's different from most people that is probably something Nii-san and I really want."

"That's not your fault. If by different you mean by following Oha-Asa, then you're wrong. There's other people who follow fate too." Midorima replied in response. He knew that was probably not what _Akashi _meant, however this should help make _Akashi_ less tense if their conversation turned towards a less serious direction.

_Akashi_ shook his head. Even though he understood Midorima's intentions, he could not make himself relax completely. "That's not it. You don't understand your own charm, Midorima… You know Midorima, during the time that I was here, there were times when I thought how nice it would be if I had never met you since I won't be feeling this pain of being unable to see you again. If I haven't met you…I wouldn't have anything that I'm attached to in the outside world when I already knew right from the start that I can't get attached to anyone… But I couldn't stop myself from enjoying your company and if I never met you, it would mean that I didn't have a single moment of happiness in my life. I'm really glad that you were able to find a trace of me during that short time that I was there… I wasn't anyone's replacement then right?"

There were tears that were threatening to fall in _Akashi_'s eyes and Midorima reached his hand towards the gaps in the bars separating them to wipe them off. "Of course not. The times you spent with me were real isn't it? I rather enjoyed those times too." It was the truth that he did enjoy being in _Akashi_'s company.

"Thank you. Hey…Midorima…The moon is beautiful tonight isn't it?" _Akashi_ asked with a small smile. The ten minutes was almost up and he wanted to let Midorima know about his feelings even if it was done in this manner that he might not fully comprehend the meaning behind his words.

"There's no mo—" Midorima started to say but stopped when the meaning of the words hit him. He returned Akashi's smile with one of his own as he gave a proper reply to _Akashi'_s literacy way of confessing. "I think so too." He murmured softly, watching as the smile on _Akashi_'s face widened.

That line was from one of the old books the both of them found before, it was a line the Japanese used in the past to confess and tell the other person that he/she is in love with him/her in a literacy way of confession. It was a gamble that _Akashi_ was glad that he took when he managed to get a proper reply from Midorima. It was more than enough that he got to see him again and confessed when he missed the chance to when Akashi ended up returning to school earlier than expected.

The tears this time did fall as he lost the strength to resist. Even though that was what he felt, there was a part of him that wanted to be with Midorima more but he could not do that. "That's why, Midorima… You can't agree to Nii-san's request. You can't let me get in the way of your happiness, if you agree to Nii-san's request, there's no way he'll ever let you go. It's not worth it to listen to Nii-san just to be able to see the likes of me who doesn't even exist."

Midorima smiled as he gently tugged _Akashi'_s left hand out of the bar before he linked their hands together. "I don't think that I managed to meet you and that I managed to tell there's two of you has anything to do with chance but something that's fate. What's worth or not is up to me to decide isn't it?"

"You don't have a name right? I'll give you one. Since you're both Seijuro, I'll call you Sei. I promise you, one day I'll get you out of here for sure no matter what." Once he had finished what he wanted to say, Midorima bended down and planted a kiss softly on _Akashi_'s little finger.

It was not completely for _Akashi_'s sake since it was for his own sake as well. Midorima returned his feelings completely, he was puzzled when the feelings he had towards _Akashi _changed all of a sudden but now he understood why. It was because the Akashi that was with him was not the same one.

"I'll see you again." Midorima muttered to _Akashi _as he spared him one last glance before he turned away. He had already made up his mind, the appearance of the other _Akashi _only made him certain that his first love was not an illusion. He really did like him, he was sure this time even though they spent less than ten minutes talking to each other.

He remembered reading something in one of the books his younger sister asked him to read her that mentioned that love is something that you would never realise when exactly or how it happened. That was true in his case when he was uncertain what exactly he saw in _Akashi _that attracted him to him but the feeling he felt was probably that.

Midorima was not going to properly confess to him though, he could not as long as he was locked down there. His feelings were just going to be a burden towards _Akashi _right now so all he could do was try to find a way that would allow him to be free.

"Have you made up your mind?" Akashi asked him immediately after he had finished climbing the stairs leading to the upper room. Midorima nodded his head in response, earning him a smile from Akashi.

Akashi tugged Midorima down till their eyes were at the same level before he spoke up again. "I hope you don't forget the other request, you're mine now. You can see him whenever I come back but don't forget that you're mine. I won't ask what you say to him as long as you remember that."

He pressed his lips against Midorima's gently, there was no response from Midorima at all like he expected. Akashi knew he was playing dirty to get Midorima to agree but what other choice did he have? The one that Midorima liked was not him, it was his twin brother. This was only temporary though, he believed that he would win him over one day.

"Nii-san." _Akashi_ greeted when his older twin turned up to pass him his food. It was pretty obvious that he had something to say to him when he actually went to the trouble to deliver his meal to him personally.

"I supposed I should thank you that Shintaro agreed to transfer over to Rakuzan. But don't think so highly of yourself just yet. I'm only letting you two meet because that's what Shintaro wants but remember this, Shintaro's mine. Know your place, you're just my shadow. No matter how much you long for him, he's mine." He was bitter, really bitter that the person he liked actually preferred his brother to him. The one who won the test and earned the right to live as Akashi Seijuro was him, why was it that he lost to his brother when it came to the person he liked the most? What did his brother have that he did not have? Their appearance were similar when they were identical twins so he doubted that was it.

Whatever it was that Midorima saw in his brother, he would be sure to overwrite that. He would make Midorima forget his brother and look at him instead. Midorima was his now, even if it was done in such a manner it would not change the fact that he belonged to him right now. One day for sure he would make Midorima fall for him.

"You idiot…" _Akashi_ whispered to himself. Maybe he should not have said what he had said to Midorima, maybe that would not have made him agree to his older brother's demand. Even so, if he still had a chance to change that, he doubted that he would change anything. It was something that he always regretted not being able to do after all.

* * *

Midorima's parents agreed with his decision to transfer when they heard that he was going to be staying with Akashi. He had no idea what Takao and the rest of Shutoku felt when he directly submitted his transfer papers to the person-in-charge and Akashi probably pulled some strings when his transfer was approved rather quickly.

He moved into Akashi's branch house in Kyoto with him and although it was said to be a branch house, it was still much bigger than what he was used to staying in. He wondered if it was their fear or respect for Akashi that no one voiced any disagreement when Akashi announced to the members of Rakuzan that he was going to be their Vice-Captain from now on.

Due to the fact that they were studying in Kyoto, Midorima was not able to see _Akashi _every week. They had basketball practice during the breaks too so the amount of time that he actually got to see him was rather minimal but he had managed to convince Akashi to let him use the hours that he had accumulated from the weeks that he did not get to use to see him.

The very first time that he had slept with Akashi had caused him unable to face _Akashi _for a while when he was well aware of who he was sleeping with. How could he not when Akashi kept reminding him that who he was and asked him to look at his face the whole time. Those gold and red eyes were proof that he was not sleeping with the one that he liked and the name he called out as well further showed that he knew which Akashi he was sleeping with.

Midorima had turned Akashi down a couple of times before Akashi managed to phrase it in a way that he ended up accepting. It was wrong he knew that and the threat that Akashi said was not going to be carried out for sure. After spending so much time with him, he could read Akashi better that he could tell when Akashi was serious or not.

Despite that, he had agreed and Midorima refused to acknowledge the feelings that were growing stronger during the time the spent together that had caused him to agree. The more time he spent with Akashi, the more he understood the reasons behind the way Akashi acted and that only made his feeling stronger.

The guilt reduced after it had occurred a couple of times to the point that he was able to bury all the guilt deep into his heart that he could face Akashi normally without a single ounce of remorse when he goes to see him. He knows that the both of them were well aware of what happened between him and Akashi but neither of them were going to say anything about it.

The one that was suffering was not just the _Akashi_ that was locked up, the one that was supposed to be free was not free either as Midorima soon realised. They were both suffering, just in different manners. If his presence could help the both of them, Midorima did not mind remaining in their lives even if it meant that he would never be able to break free from either of them.

* * *

"You're not going to see him?" Akashi questioned as Midorima sat down in front of him. It was a minute before it turned twelve, signalling that it was his birthday. He was pretty surprised to see Midorima here with him when Midorima spent the time with his younger twin the year before.

The clock blinked twelve and only then did Midorima speak up. "Happy birthday, Seijuro. I spent the first hour of the day with him last year, it's only fair that I do so with you this year." Those were the only thing he said before he passed his present to Akashi and returning to doing what he was doing before.

Akashi smiled gratefully before he whispered a soft thank you. It might be a small gesture but it meant a lot to him that Midorima actually thought to actually spend the first hour of his birthday with him. Although they were not exactly doing anything, Akashi was content with it. Midorima's willing company meant a lot to him.

He chased Midorima off once the hour was up to go look for his younger twin. "That's enough. You don't have to force yourself to stay with me anymore, you want to spend time with him don't you? Remember to come back once the two hours are up, you need to rest to have the energy for the party later." Akashi had dismissed Midorima himself as it would be more tolerable if he was the one that made Midorima leave to look for his brother than for Midorima to do so on his own.

Even so, it still hurt to see that Midorima still spends his time with his younger twin. As each time Midorima continues to meet him, it meant that his feelings still lies with someone that was not him. What he owns was nothing but Midorima's body but not his heart, and that was exactly why he felt really happy when Midorima chose to do something for him on his own.

Akashi chuckled when he saw the present that Midorima had gotten for him. The pendant ended up being something that Akashi really treasured that he worn it with him always even during his sleep.

* * *

"Shintaro. I'm getting engaged." Akashi announced with a bitter smile as he sat down to join Midorima for lunch. They had long since graduated from High School but Midorima still continued staying with him even when they were both working at their own respective jobs. Midorima who was currently working in his family hospital while he was working at his father's company and as a Shogi player when he had the time.

"With the Yuki Company's youngest daughter right?" Midorima asked as he took a bite out of his food. The news that the Yuki Family and the Akashi family were going to be related was featured in the news and there were already lots of rumours about it even before it was announced.

Akashi nodded his head. "Your parents are arranging a family for you too right? We're both the only sons of our family, it's expected that they would want to have a heir. Even so Shintaro, you're still mine don't forget that." Akashi had stood up and moved to the seat beside him as he spoke and Midorima turned his head towards him when he already knew what Akashi wanted to do.

Midorima kissed him back in response, a silent way of telling Akashi that he knows he cannot break away the relationship he has with him even if the both of them got married with someone else. The promise that he made with Akashi was that he was going to belong to him his whole life.

It was much easier to break it to Akashi than towards _Akashi_. Midorima did not even know where to start. Not only was he unable to set him free, he was now going to marry someone that he did not even love and telling the person who his heart belongs to was rather hard for him. "Sei, I—"

"You and Nii-san are getting engaged soon right? I know, it's something that the both of you can't turn down. I'm alright with it. I mentioned before that I don't want to tie you down to me and prevent you from getting your happiness didn't I?" _Akashi _interrupted with a small smile.

Akashi and him both got married on the same day. Before they had walked towards the altar, Akashi had kissed him urgently in the room they were both at before it was time for them to come out. "I know." Midorima had whispered once they parted, he knew it was Akashi's way of reminding him of his promise.

It was much harder to face _Akashi _now. Not only was he sleeping with his older twin brother now, he was even sleeping with his wife that he did not love all because of duty to produce a heir for his parents. The guilt was getting worst and Midorima was starting to think lowly of himself more each time he goes to see him.

But he could not bring himself to not see him though so he had no choice but to live with it. Midorima had silently felt that it was because he still got to see _Akashi a_long with the fact that his relationship with Akashi did not change that he was able to carry on.

Midorima felt really apologetic and guilty towards his wife when he married her although he held no feelings of love towards her and he even slept with her only because he needed to repay his parents by having a heir. He was even cheating on her by continuing to sleep with Akashi and meeting _Akashi_ regularly. Even if that was the case, he could not turn away from either Akashi.

He felt like he owed her even more when she gave birth to twins, giving him a son and a daughter. They were two days younger than Akashi's son, making his wife and Akashi's wife delighted that they could look after their children together.

The two of them had bonded after Midorima and Akashi would meet up often and leaving them to their own devices. The guilt continued to be a part of him as their children grew up each year.

Akashi's son had gotten along really well with his daughter that he was not at all surprised when the two of them announced that they wanted to get married when they grow up. Midorima had not taken them seriously since they were only five years old but Akashi had taken them seriously as he asked to have them engaged.

The two ladies had squealed in delight and they both agreed to it and Midorima only agreed if the both of them were willing to go along with it when they grow up. Their feelings might change when they grew up after all.

Midorima's wife soon passed away when their children were eight, out of guilt he had stopped seeing both Akashi for half a year before he finally gathered the courage to see them again. _Akashi _had glanced at him knowingly when he apologised for not coming to see him for so long and that he understands what Midorima had to go through. _Akashi_ had even apologised that it was because of him that Midorima had to suffer so much.

The other Akashi had reprimanded him when he finally met up with him that he had forgotten his place that since he belonged to him, he should show up when he calls him to. It was then that he had learnt that Akashi had divorced his wife, with his son still staying with him.

* * *

When he turned thirty-nine, he had finally fulfilled his promise towards _Akashi_. But Midorima did not feel that he managed to when the reason why he managed to get _Akashi _out was for a reason like that. He could still remember what he said to Akashi in order to let him agree to have _Akashi _stay with him with his remaining time.

"You want me to what?" Akashi had asked him after he had asked him to set his younger twin free. Akashi was staring at him incredulously as if he could not believe what Midorima had asked of him to do.

"He doesn't have much time to live. I want to let him to be free and live the life he wants with whatever remaining time he has." During his last visit to _Akashi_, he had noticed that he was strangely paler than usual and when he had him checked, it was found out that he only had a few months left to live.

Akashi had laughed in response but it sounded really hollow to Midorima like Akashi did not really mean it. "I see. Even after all these years you still pick him over me? Do whatever you want, just make sure that his existence isn't found out by anyone else." Akashi threw the key over to him and walked away from him.

"I'm sorry." Midorima sobbed out as he hugged _Akashi _tightly. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get you out until now and it's only because of your illness that I'm able to return you your freedom." He hated himself for his own powerlessness and the fact that he had not really done anything to help _Akashi_.

_Akashi _had shook his head even when Midorima continued to apologise for not being able to help. "No. You did a lot for me already. If it wasn't for your visits to me all these years, I wouldn't have found the strength or will to live when I have to spend the rest of my life there in that room. It's also because of you that I'm free now right? If you weren't around, I'm probably going to die in that place, but because you're here I can finally be free from that room. If you feel like you owe me, then stay me till my time runs out."

"I love you. I always wanted to tell you that properly." Midorima whispered softly as he tightened his hold on _Akashi _and feeling him return his embrace with the same amount of strength as _Akashi _whispered back that he loved him too.

"Midorima, thanks for realising my existence when no one did. I'm really grateful to you. Thanks for loving me all these years and coming to see me. The times that we spent here was fun and all the times that I got to spend with you are the happiest moments in my life. I'm really glad that I managed to meet you." _Akashi_ smiled as he fought back the tears that he knew would fall soon.

Midorima was staring at him in horror as the realisation of why he was thanking him sunk in. "If you're really grateful to me, then don't go." He could only mutter that weakly as he cursed his own lack of power that he was unable to cure _Akashi _of his illness.

_Akashi_ shook his head. "You know I can't do that… I don't have much time left… Midorima, you have fallen for Nii-san already haven't you? I'm content enough that your feelings for me haven't changed after so many years so it's alright if you hold feelings for Nii-san too. There's no longer any need for you to bury your feelings for Nii-san already. I could tell the whole time that you were slowly won over by Nii-san's feelings. Nii-san's feelings for you are genuine too. That's why you were won over by him right?"

"You and Nii-san are both really kind people. The reason why Nii-san spoke so harshly was because he wanted me to spend my time locked up more bearable. If I held on to my feelings towards you, it would be more unbearable when I feel the pain of being unable to be together with you. That's why Nii-san emphasised that you belong to him so that I would be able to give up on you. Nii-san is always playing the bad guy and not letting anyone know his true intentions. I know that Nii-san always felt that he owed me ever since he beat me in that test. You see, Nii-san didn't know that winning that test would mean that I would be locked up forever. Neither of us knew. Nii-san just wanted me to live my life with as little pain as possible, that's why he withdrew himself from me. He knows what our grandfather and father would do if he learns that Nii-san is unable to treat me as a shadow, in order to let me live he had to treat me the way he did. Nii-san agreed to let me free before I die, he wants to let me live the rest of my days in happiness." _Akashi_ managed to choke out as the tears started falling.

He grabbed Midorima's hand tightly, knowing that it was the last time that he would be able to feel Midorima's warmth. "That's why, you and Nii-san have to be happy. Just like how you had buried your feelings for Nii-san, Nii-san had continued telling himself that the reason why you're with him is because of the promise you had with him in order to see me. Nii-san refused to let himself think that it was because you had started falling for him and hence why he always emphasised to you that you belonged to him due to that promise. Nii-san didn't want to take away your feelings towards me when he already felt that he owed me too much. I love you and Nii-san and that is why I want the both of you to be happy. My presence won't hold the both of you back anymore, so you have to tell Nii-san your feelings towards him properly. That's my last request for you…"

"I promise…" _Akashi_ smiled one last time at him before he closed his eyes and Midorima could only hug him tightly as the warmth from his body slowly turned cold. He had never intended on letting Akashi know about his feelings but now that _Akashi _had asked him to do so, he had to fulfil that wish when he was unable to do so for the promise he made to set him free.

"So he's dead." Akashi gently touched his younger twin's face, his facial expression not showing anything that matched the sadness that he was currently feeling. It was cold, really cold from what he remembered from the last time he had ever touched his brother.

Ever since the day he passed that test, he had never touched his younger twin again. He regretted that currently when the next time he got to touch his brother after so long was when he died. Akashi fought the urge to let his facial expression show what he was currently feeling.

"You should be glad then. There's nothing binding you to me anymore. You're free, you don't have to listen to me or spend your time with me anymore or feel threatened by me. The promise no longer holds any value when I can't give you what you want in return anymore when the person you love is no longer around…" Akashi had managed to force himself to say that in his normal tone when that pained him more than anything.

He had already lost his younger twin, now he had to break off the relationship he had with the only person he had ever loved. Akashi supposed he deserved it when he robbed his younger twin brother of his freedom and the harsh way he treated him when that was not what he wanted to do.

"He doesn't blame you. Sei knows that everything that you do towards him was to keep him alive so that your father and grandfather won't kill him. He has a last request for me too." Midorima had spoken up after he watched Akashi's change into one of pain. It was obvious that it was something that Akashi did not notice since Midorima knew he was not a person that would wear his emotions on his face.

It must had took a lot out of him to say what he had to say in a normal tone that he was unable to control his facial expressions. "He wants me to tell you how I feel. The reason why I stayed with you and slept with you all those times aren't completely because of the promise to get to see Sei or because of those threats that you don't mind. I knew all along that you weren't going to go along with it but I still did what you wanted. It's true that the person I loved isn't around anymore but that's not all. There's two people I love in my entire life, one of them is Sei…the other one is you. It has been that way for a long time already…"

"You're an idiot, Shintaro. I gave you a chance, if you don't leave right now, I won't be able to let you go anymore." Akashi answered in response as he held onto Midorima's hand tightly, despite his words, he did not want to let him go at all. The person that he loved for so long had finally told him that he returned his feelings.

Midorima smiled as he leaned down and kissed Akashi on the lips. "I'm not letting you go either. We need to be happy for Sei's share as well."

* * *

They buried _Akashi _under the name 'Akashi Sei' right beside Akashi's mother. The both of them had long since retired and merely spending time with each other. Midorima's daughter had really ended up marrying Akashi's son and the both of them took over Akashi's family company while Midorima's son took over as the director of the hospital.

It took them a really long time, but this time they would make sure that they spend the rest of their life without holding anything back.

_**[[A/N: I apologise if the ending is really abrupt. If this confuses you, I apologise as well. I'm kind of tired and my fingers hurt so I ended up finishing this in a hurry when today is the only free time I have to finish this fic so it was done rather sloppily… I just wanted to get this written out so forgive my selfishness for publishing such a poorly written fic….**_

_**I would say I would rewrite it if I have the time but that's kind of impossible when I hardly have time and tons of other partly done fics to finish… ]]**_


End file.
